


Eyes

by Elmina



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan likes to watch Tatsuya, and it’s a good thing Julian can be convinced to join the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Beautiful. Elegant. _Perfect_. 

Those were the only words that could describe what he was looking at. It was a sight Allan could only admire and one he could not turn away from. Not that he would have ever wanted to look away, not ever since the first time he had laid his eyes on Tatsuya Yuuki. He would never forget the sight Tatsuya playing Gunpla Battle, and he could never get enough of watching him. Simply following his every move, seeing how he concentrated on his opponent, his quick reflexes, the way he responded to attacks, and the way he enjoyed himself in battle. Tatsuya was perfect in every way. 

This was not Gunpla Battle, but Tatsuya was still perfect. This was also not something Allan could observe very often, for the sole reason that when he was Tatsuya's partner in bed, he was either too close to him or their position didn't allow him to watch the youth the way he would have liked. Certainly he had not complaints about making love to Tatsuya, but sometimes, all he wanted to do was to watch him. 

It had to be someone Allan trusted, of course. It had to be someone Tatsuya trusted, someone Tatsuya wanted, and lucky for them, Julian fit both categories. He had a bit of a weakness when it came to Tatsuya, and he could be easily convinced to sleep with Tatsuya, allowing Allan to just sit by the bed and enjoy the view. 

Julian was there, half-sitting on the bed with pillows behind his upper back and head. He was a delightful sight as well, with his hair scattered on the pillow his head rested on, and his body slightly moving as Tatsuya straddled him. Allan put his elbow down on the arm rest of his chair and tilted his head a little to lean on his hand. Tatsuya was so beautiful, and he feasted his eyes on that slender body. The way Tatsuya was moving was so graceful - and at the same time, so wild, like he was a beast that could not be controlled. Julian was not even about to try; he just rested on the pillows, panting. His right hand caressed Tatsuya's thigh, but he seemed to have a hard time focusing on anything. 

No, he was focusing all right, Allan corrected himself. This was a battle, and while Julian had lost track of time and what was around him, his focus was definitely still there and he was fully concentrated on his opponent. His opponent, who gritted his teeth then flashed a fierce grin at his partner before throwing his head back and hastening his pace. Though Tatsuya gasped for breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, he never let go of that focus either. It was a battle he was not about to lose. 

Allan truly enjoyed watching his lover, and he could have never turned his eyes away. He didn't know about Julian, but he knew Tatsuya found pleasure from the fact that he was being observed like this. It was like a private match of Gunpla Battle with a limited audience, and Tatsuya was definitely heated up. His usual bed partner didn't "fight" like this though, and Allan slightly regretted not being particularly forceful type in bed, not that Julian's current performance could be called that. He was by no means submissive, but Tatsuya was definitely the aggressive one here. 

Just like Allan himself, Julian could certainly take the lead, but when it was with Tatsuya... Allan had to admit he himself was always too considerate, thinking about Tatsuya's needs first much to the youth's frustration. Julian meanwhile was hot-blooded enough and the two had actually rolled in bed for a bit before ending up in this position, which amused Allan greatly. At least Julian tried, if only to be reminded who he was dealing with. 

Julian raised his left hand to caress Tatsuya's shoulder and neck, and with a bit cruel smirk on his face and fire in his eyes, Tatsuya grabbed that hand by the wrist and pushed it down, locking it on the bed. Julian frowned a little, grimacing from... Was it pain? Or maybe it was pleasure instead, Allan couldn't really tell. Tatsuya was too much for him to handle sometimes, that much he knew, but Julian was putting up a good fight. His right hand moved from Tatsuya's thigh onto his erection, and Tatsuya glared at him for it before that grin returned to his face, as if to say, "nice try" as a response to Julian's caresses. 

This battle was close to an end, Allan knew that. He was not about to bet on which one would emerge victorious though; while Julian seemed to be losing at the moment, Allan knew Tatsuya well. The youth was putting up a good fight, but there was a limit somewhere, and it was close. He could tell from the sound Tatsuya was making. He could tell from that bit of desperate look in those green eyes, but Tatsuya was a fighter and wasn't about to give up until the very end. 

The end came too soon though, and both Tatsuya and Julian cried out. Tatsuya hissed a little, then stared down at his partner with a triumphant smile on his face. It was a draw, Allan could tell, but Tatsuya was more than satisfied with that. He moved away then lay down against Julian's shoulder, and Julian just muttered something about Tatsuya being impossible. Allan smiled; it was the truth. 

He stood up and cleaned the two a little before taking a seat again and just admiring the view. Julian petted his partner's hair a little, gave Allan a tired smile and closed his eyes, and Tatsuya yawned and looked comfortable and sleepy. 

For two whole minutes at least, at which point he pulled his hair back again while rising from the bed and looking at Allan with a gleam of fire in his eyes before he proceeded to crawl over on the man’s lap, and Allan could only hope Julian was not planning on resting for too long. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Our Headcanon Allan definitely loves to watch. And who wouldn’t, Tatsuya’s pretty. A Julian is fine too.


End file.
